Episode 275
Nachdem Tōshirō Hitsugaya in der letzten Folge von der Tres Espada Tia Harribel in die enge getrieben wurde, entwickelt dieser nun einen Plan. Er setzt sein Reiatsu ein und am Himmel ziehen daraufhin Wolken auf. Shunsui Kyōraku kämpft währenddessen weiter gegen den Primea Espada Coyote Starrk, der ein Cero auf den Kommandanten feuert. Welches Shunsui aber knapp entgehen kann. Die Kontrahenten loben jeweils das können des anderen erneut und der Shinigami ist überrascht, dass das Cero eines Espadas sich so sehr von dem anderer unterscheidet. Nachdem aber Coyote nun Shunsui den Gefallen getan hat und dessen Bitte ihm sein Cero zu zeigen nachgekommen ist, will dieser nun etwas von dem Können des Shinigamis sehen. Um ihn dazu zu bringen, schießt Starrk diesmal ein weiteres Cero ab, jedoch ohne vorher eine übliche Pose einzunehmen. Aber wiedereinmal kann der Kommandant ausweichen. Der Espada sieht nun ebenfalls die Wolken am Himmel aufziehen und fragt sich, wer das zu verantworten hat. Zurück beim Kampf Tōshirō gegen Tia fragt diese sich, was der Kommandant der 10. Kompanie mit den Wolken vorhat. Dieser erklärt es ihr daraufhin und fragt anschließend nach ihrem Namen. Nach dem sich beide vorgestellt haben setzt Tōshirō nun seine wohlmöglichst stärkste Attacke ein. Das Hyōten Hyakkasō. Nun sieht man Eis durch die Wolkendecke dringen und Harribel benutzt ihre Attacke Cascada um dieses aufzuhalten. Jedoch ist der Versuch vergeblich und das Wasser der Attacke gefriert und zersplittert kurz darauf. Das zersplitterte Eis regnet auf Harribel hinab und an allen Stellen, an denen es sie trifft, setzt es sich in Form einer großen Eisblume fest. Auch am Boden unter ihr geschieht dasselbe, sodass ein Baum aus Eisblüten entstehe und sie kurz daraufhin komplett bedeckt und einschließt. Tōshirō Hitsugaya scheint gewonnen zu haben und entschuldigt sich bei der eingefrorenen Espada dafür, dass sie nun nicht mehr in der Lage sein ihre Untergebenen zu rächen. Auch Barragan Luisenbarn bemerkt das Harribel besiegt ist, und macht sich über den Umstand, dass sie gegen einen so schwachen Gegner verloren, hat lustig. Soifon will die Chance nutzen und den Espada von hinten angreifen, doch dieser holt mit seiner Axt aus, die in Karakura mit einem einzigen Schlag ein Chaos hinterlässt. Soifon kann zwar ausweichen, doch dies kann auch Barrangan bei ihrem darauf folgenden Angriff. Marechiyo Ōmaeda ist verzweifelt, ihr Gegner hat nicht nur eine ungeheure Kraft, sondern ist auch noch extrem schnell. Soifon aber sagt ihren Untergebenen, dass sie eh Nichts von ihm erwarte und er nur zusehen soll. Des Weiteren macht ihr der letzte Angriff den Barragan so leicht ausweichen konnte sorgen, denn es war als hätte er die Zeit verlangsamt. Die Kommandantin will sich vergewissern und greift erneut an und abermals verlangsamt sich ihr Tritt. Barrangan greift sich daraufhin ihr Bein und schleudert in das nächstgelegene Hausdach. Soifon ist schnell wieder auf den Beinen und scheint den Trick Barragans durchschaut zu haben. Barragan fragt als er bemerkt wie Soifon über seine Technik grübelt, ob sie es denn nicht herausgefunden hat. Und erklärt ihr, dass er vorhin doch etwas über die Todesaspekte der Espada erzählt hat. Sein Aspekt sei, das Altern. Mit anderen Worten auch die Zeit und er somit die komplette Kontrolle über die Zeit hat. Er entschließt sich es der Shinigami einmal vorzuführen und berührte sie an der Schulter, noch bevor sie es bemerkt. Soifon bemerkt kurz darauf das ihr Arm gebrochen ist und ist schockiert. Barragan erklärt den Kampf schon für beendet und taucht plötzlich vor Soifon auf und holt mir seiner riesigen Axt aus. Omaeda greift schnell ein und schleudert sein Getsudings auf Barrangan, der den Angriff mit seiner Axt aber blockiert. Jedoch gibt dies Soifon genug Zeit um Abstand von dem Espada zu gewinnen. Soifon aber rügt ihren Vizekommandanten aber trotzdem daraufhin hat aber auch einen Plan entwickle wie sie Barragan besiegen kann. Der Espada jedoch ist nur amüsiert und fragt ob sie es denn schaffen ihn diesmal zu unterhalten. Soifon schickt Marechiyo voraus, der zuerst Barragan frontal angreifen will, dann aber blitzschnell einen Hinterangriff startet. Doch Barragan durchschaut das Ablenkungsmanöver und bemerkt die von unten angreifende Soifon. Er holt mit seiner Axt nach ihr aus, und im selben Moment taucht Ōmaeda neben ihm auf dessen Angriff aber so verlangsamt wird, dass er Barragan nicht erreichen kann und daraufhin die Flucht ergreift. Soifon die Marechiyo Ōmaeda für sein Verhalten gerade beschimpfen will bemerkt nun erneut Barragans Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Woraufhin diese zu Boden stürzt und auf dem Flachdach eines Gebäudes landet. Davon lässt sich Soifon aber noch nicht unterkriegen und startet erneut einen Angriff auf Barragan, schafft es aber nicht diesen zu treffen. Keiner ihre Angriffe trifft auch nur im entferntesten und Barragan scheint leichtes Spiel. Als Soifon dann verletzt am Boden liegt will Barragan es mit seiner Axt beenden wird aber von Ōmaeda aufgehalten der sein Zanpakutō gegen das von Barragan stemmt. Kurz darauf holt der Vizekommandant aus, wird dabei fast von Barragan am Hals berührt, schafft es aber ebenfalls nicht den Espada zu treffen. Der Esapda will nun all dem ein Ende bereiten und aktiviert seine Resurrección Arrogante. Kurz darauf macht er einen Schritt auf die beiden Shinigami zu und unter seinen Füßen beginnt das ganze Dach, auf dem er steht zu verrotten. Marechiyo greift Barragan nun erneut an, wird aber von Soifon aufgehalten und davon getreten. Der Espada der Soifon nun ins Visier genommen hat benutzt seine Technik Respira und eine Art violetter Nebel bewegt sich auf die Kommandantin zu. Für einen kurzen Moment berührt dieser ihren gebrochenen Arm. Ihr Fleisch beginnt langsam zu rotten und nur die Knochen ihres Armes werden von dem Nebel übrig gelassen. Schnell fordert sie Marechiyo dazu auf ihr den Arm abzuschneiden, bevor dies auf ihren ganzen Körper über geht. Er tut wie ihm befohlen und bewahrt sie so davor gänzlich zu verrotten. Barragan ist belustigt, das selbst ein Shinigami sich vor dem Tod fürchtet. Shinigami Zukan Izuru Kira ist zwar vonTōshirōs Attacke Hyōten Hyakkasō beeindruckt, friert jedoch. Im Inneren von dem von Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai gemachten Flammengefängnis wärmen sich unterdessen die Gefangenen auf. Kaname Tōsen serviert derweil Sosuke Aizen Tee, der gemütlich auf einem Stuhl sitzt. Während Gin sich am wärmenden Feuer die Hände aufwärmt und Yamamoto dankt. Yamamoto jedoch ist ziemlich verärgert darüber und verflucht Tōshirō dafür in Gedanken. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode